


格林德沃夫妇两三事

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 性转邓教授和她出任德国魔法部长的丈夫以及分属四个学院的四个孩子们的故事。家长里短，毫无逻辑，千万别当真





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用另一种方式打开《神奇动物在哪里一》

“大哥来信了？”莱纳斯在她展开信封的时候凑过来，薇拉诺把那张薄薄的纸收起来一脸嫌弃地看着弟弟：“你的南瓜汁打翻了。”  
莱纳斯熟练地给自己的袍子来了一个“清理一新”，小男孩不依不饶：“那就是爸爸。”  
“不是。”  
“就是。”  
“不是。”  
“我觉得你是瞒不住妈妈的，薇拉诺。”莱纳斯耸了耸肩，“爸爸一定也知道这点，所以他不会说他在哪的。”  
薇拉诺叹了口气：“你知道吗？我有时候觉得爸爸会定期给我写信，只不过是他拉不下脸联系妈妈而已，他知道我一定会把他的情况告诉妈妈，所以就不用自己报平安了。”  
“他就是这么想的。”莱纳斯咽下一口南瓜汁，“就像妈妈从来都假装没看过他寄给你的信。”  
薇拉诺看着面前拆开的包裹，里面躺着一枚胸针，款式颜色都明显不是她这个年纪佩戴的。包裹随着信一同寄来，看得出某人意图明显。  
啧。薇拉诺合上那个丝绒盒子，完全不想把东西转交给变形术办公室的那位。  
早干嘛去了。  
薇拉诺穿过走廊，一边朝跟她打招呼的同学们致意，顺手扣了两个在走廊上使用漂浮咒的格兰芬多二年级生的分。格兰芬多的女级长今年17，这是她在霍格沃茨的最后一年，明年夏天就将毕业，现在对她而言最重要的大概就是NEWT。  
以及要命的家庭关系。  
“邓布利多教授？”她扣开变形术教授办公室的门，银器们在壁柜里嗡嗡作响，福克斯飞到她眼前，用头顶蹭了蹭她的脸，接着十分自觉地从她的口袋里叼出了布丁，飞回栖架上享用了。阿不思邓布利多坐在办公桌前批改一年级新生的论文，中年女士今天的发型是高马尾，半月型眼镜挂在她的鼻梁上，她一向保养得当，看起来只有三十岁。  
“哦，七年级的论文？”她抬起来头朝薇拉诺眨了眨眼，“为了收齐你恐怕花了不少心思。”  
“一到快圣诞节都这样，没人想着作业的事。多半在讨论男朋友会送自己什么礼物或者怎么往寝室偷运火焰威士忌。”薇拉诺把小手提包打开，从里面不断拿出羊皮纸，数量明显大于这个小包的容量。阿不思扬起眉毛，看着她把掏出的论文整理好，在她快收拾完抬起头的时候才把骄傲的神色收起来。  
“那么你呢？礼物还是威士忌？”阿不思放下羽毛笔对女儿微笑，薇拉诺一秒撤下级长的正经姿态，绕到办公桌后面跟妈妈要了一个抱抱，就像她还没进霍格沃茨时的那种：“我没想好，或许好好吃顿晚餐就很不错了，我喜欢挂在树上的各种甜点。”  
阿不思亲吻了她的额头：“我会去蜂蜜公爵看看，毕竟我也需要补货了。”她拍了拍女儿的背让她起身，对她交代了几项管理事项，重点是对于迷情剂的严查。  
“我明白教授。”薇拉诺跟她告别，“炉火可以再旺一些，现在晚上越来越冷了。”  
“当然，谢谢你的关心亲爱的。”  
薇拉诺关上门，邓布利多教授的礼貌和疯疯癫癫或许可以瞒过不少人，但要在子女们面前滴水不漏还是难以做到。在薇拉诺小时候，每年圣诞节家里的圣诞树都是父亲自己从树林里挑来，然后将自己制作的甜点一样一样装在装饰好的小盒子里，接着挂上树枝。圣诞晚餐后跟文森特抢圣诞树上最高处的那颗星星糖几乎是每年的必需节目。  
格林德沃先生的手艺蜂蜜公爵可比不了。薇拉诺想起刚刚她提起这事时母亲一瞬的僵硬，伸进口袋的手指碰到了那个装着大黄蜂胸针的精致丝绒盒，窗外正好能看到猫头鹰们栖息的塔楼，小家伙们不断来来回回，节日每一临近他们的业务就变得格外繁重。  
也不知道爸爸今年会不会回家。

 

文森特像个小学生一样笔直站着。斯卡曼德学长整个人还处于状况外，正迷惑地回头看着他，他身前的蒂娜想要为他争辩，接着就被披着他上司皮的老爹打断了。  
“你被霍格沃茨赶出来，因为你的行为危害了他人的性命。”“格雷夫斯”盯着桌上的资料一副若有所思的样子。  
“那是一次意外！”  
“——牵扯到魔法生物，可是你的某位老师为你百般辩护，不想开除你。那么，是什么原因让阿不思•邓布利多那么喜欢你？”  
搞什么！文森特的内心大声咆哮着，这都过了多少年了！我都毕业都工作了，你怎么还记得！  
其实文森特也记得，在幼年记忆里父母很少爆发什么像样的争吵。但八岁那年家里却因为一个学生而搞得不得安宁。母亲还没从生下莱纳斯的疲惫中恢复过来就开始为某个触犯了校规的学生到处奔走，父亲在接到布莱克校长的信之后从德国赶回来，据说两个人在医疗翼争吵的声音大到连在斯莱特林休息室里的学生都听得到。但最后那位学长似乎还是被判离开学校，而爸妈也在那之后冷战了几个月之久。  
文森特也不是不能理解父亲的心情，但另一方面盖勒特格林德沃自己也会变形卧底进各地反巫师团体搜集情报，1916年他几乎一整年都呆在索姆河地区，连福克斯都无法安全抵达那里传信，妈妈面上什么都不说，但他和薇拉诺都看过她半夜起来走进花园，有时甚至会一直坐到天亮，然后白天还要像个没事人一样在课余为魔法部写出大段分析，尽最大能力说服威森加摩席位上那些固步自封的纯血家族成员。  
所以某种意义上，格林德沃夫妇都是相当专制的家伙，无论专制在于不许对方操劳而自己不断涉险还是藏起自己柔软的部分强行让他人承认那不存在。  
“我真的不能说。”纽特显然也被对方突然离题的质问搞懵了，然而他的回答也成功让在场两个格林德沃愣住，你跟我老婆／我妈有什么不能说的？！  
文森特几乎可以想见这之后的发展会有多要命了。他本想打断对话，而父亲瞪了他一眼继续他审讯：“所以把一群危险的生物在这儿偷偷放出来，也不过是一个意外，是这样吗？”  
“我为什么要故意这样做？”  
“格雷夫斯”扫了面前的年轻人一眼：“想要巫师世界曝光。想挑起魔法和非魔法世界之间的战争。”  
停下来爸爸。文森特大概明白父亲想给这位得罪他的学长扣个什么样的帽子了，美国的大环境与欧洲差距巨大，这个移民国家对于巫师的容忍程度完全不同于历史更悠久的欧洲。彼此完全封闭，并且对立极其严重，尤其最近几年数个反巫师组织再度兴起，他们杀死成年巫师并带走他们幼小的子女，再利用这些尚未掌握魔法的孩子们对抗他们的同胞。而美国魔法国会直到这样也没打算与麻瓜政府合作，几乎是放任这种情况进行下去，企图通过放任这些麻瓜折磨幼年巫师的方式来消减他们对巫师的恐慌和仇恨。  
蒂娜就是因此被撤职的，正义感极强的女巫在一次袭击后跟踪到第二塞勒姆的据点，正面目击到那个道貌岸然的麻瓜女人对少年巫师进行鞭打虐待后傲罗终于没能控制住自己，而少年巫师之后也没能得到国会的救助。  
文森特知道格雷夫斯先生是想改变这种情况的，但他在这个体系里浸淫太久顾虑过多，所以才私下托了父亲帮忙，两个部长级别的家伙不声不响地就换了身份，除了他这个亲儿子还真没人能分得出来——鉴于连蒂娜都毫无察觉的话。  
但如果格雷夫斯先生知道爸爸用这种方法公报私仇的话……  
格林德沃家的大儿子内心充斥着前所未有的危机感，为约翰尼是上霍格沃茨还是德姆斯特朗父母已经冷战了大半年，眼看着就要圣诞节了，要是这个节骨眼上再来这么一出，爸爸就真的别想进家门了。  
纽特和蒂娜被判处立即执行的死刑，他和另一位同事压着两人往死刑室走，文森特在另一名同事将蒂娜交给伯纳黛特的时候对着纽特的耳边低语：“我把你往先推的时候动手。”  
纽特微微侧了下头，文森特知道他听到了。  
但他打死都没想到赫奇帕奇的学长会这么暴力。或许是为了效果逼真，蜷翼魔连他也没放过，文森特从医疗室醒来时已经是当天半夜，而他有种被恩将仇报的错觉，学长和蒂娜现在应该已经暂时安全了，但是也只是暂时的。  
他向医护人员打听了“格雷夫斯”的去向，得知他不在国会时顿时松了一口气，接着立即溜出医疗室，往霍格沃茨发了一封急件。  
梅林保佑妈妈不会查薇薇的每一封信。

 

德国魔法部部长办公室里的壁炉突然亮起来，“盖勒特格林德沃”知道这是有人通话，他板起脸，准备对来汇报工作“例行”讽刺。  
可火中里映出的脸不是任何一个德国魔法部部员的。格雷夫斯看着那位魔法界出名的美人微怒的脸色几乎是立即就泄了气。  
“你在做什么。”对方语气里尽是不容置疑，这让他有种回到伊法魔尼的错觉，但他马上意识到自己现在是盖勒特格林德沃，于是他懒洋洋地回答对方：“我想这与您无关，邓布利多教授。”  
火炉中的人半天没说话，格雷夫斯有些紧张，毕竟他可不知道这位霍格沃茨的教授跟德国魔法部部长是这种可以亲近到在工作时间随意用壁炉沟通的关系，但格林德沃也说过这样的方式应付百分之九十九的情况都是没问题的。  
火炉中的脸像是叹了口气，邓布利多教授突然换上了更为礼貌亲切的神情：“我想您应该知道这样擅自交换身份对两国魔法政府和您自己都是非常危险的行为，格雷夫斯先生。”  
格雷夫斯完全愣住了，可他还没来得从“真的遇到那百分之一了”的现实里缓过神，就被变形术教授的下一句话打懵了。  
“尤其是跟我丈夫那样一个不安分分子交换，您很难想像他会怎样处理问题。”  
炉火熄灭了，短暂会面得到的信息量太大，格雷夫斯内心一时根本无法平静。  
魔法界几乎所有部级以上男巫们的梦中情人原来早就是四个孩子的妈了。  
他想起某人在不同的私人酒会中在男巫们对邓布利多教授表示倾慕时言语中的不屑，德国魔法部部长摇晃着手里的高脚杯点评道：“说不定当你把她娶回家的时候，才会发现她会像所有女人一样不许你在起居室里吸一口雪茄，一口都不行，她会尖叫起来——你的火星会烫坏我绣的垫子。”  
装得挺像嘛格林德沃！格雷夫斯咬牙切齿，他终于明白为什么每次话题进行到这里的时候福利就变成了个只会喝酒的哑巴，狡猾的英国佬！  
格雷夫斯掏出魔杖将格林德沃的茶杯做成了门钥匙。如果邓布利多教授都如此形容格林德沃的行事风格，那么他必须在最短时间内赶回美国。但他也不能怪对方，毕竟德国魔法部部长在他提出这个方案的一开始就明确告诉他“重要的人事，还是自己面对解决最为妥当。”  
但报复还是要的。格雷夫斯记得格林德沃在某次聚会时炫耀过他这套茶杯，据说是他夫人送他十周年结婚礼物，他最常用的这个还刻着他和夫人名字的缩写。  
到纽约就打碎它。

 

这下的确有些麻烦了，盖勒特侧身闪进石墙的拱门里，默默然已经完全控制了那个小男孩的意识，这股力量比阿列安娜当年的更为强大，也更难以控制。小动物饲养员缩在他对面墙的一道拱门里，他身手倒也算敏捷，在身份暴露之后他们终于暂时达成了一致，现在首要任务是让暴走的克雷登斯冷静下来。  
默默然带着狂风在地铁通道里一路扫荡，掀起砖石无数，小斯卡曼德试图跟他沟通，然而小家伙根本不听他的，年轻人再度被逼进拱门内，转过头朝他大喊想想办法。  
“那姑娘呢！”盖勒特对着他吼回去，声源暴露了他所在的位置，男人不得不幻影移行到另一个位置，他刚刚所在的地方已经被克雷登斯破开一个大洞，照这样下去整段隧道都会坍塌。  
“克雷登斯别！”蒂娜跑上铁轨，纽特的尖叫卡在嗓子里，默默然却慢慢凝固了，他在盖勒特脸前停滞了一会儿，接着缓缓飘升上去轻轻旋转，属于人类的脸庞在黑雾中时隐时现，蒂娜与他的双眼对视，朝他慢慢伸出手。  
“别这么做——求你了。”她慢慢向前挪动着靠近逐渐显现出人形的克雷登斯，“我知道那女人对你做了什么，我知道你受了很多苦。但是你不能再这么做了，我们会保护你。”  
默默然往后退了一点，纽特发现他在下意识远离格林德沃。  
“你做了什么？”他扭头看向他，中年人盯着依旧警惕的克雷登斯冷笑了一声：“有人为了你才找上我帮忙，别以为我真的愿意顶着那张脸。”  
默默然明显听懂了他的话，纽特和蒂娜发誓他们看到克雷登斯愣住了，默默然恢复成人类的模样，他还缩在墙边蹬着格林德沃，眼里充斥了防备。  
“他现在好好地坐在我办公室里喝茶呢小鬼。”格林德沃不屑地收起魔杖，“我早说过默默然的稳定要依托本体信赖的人，跟魔力的高低没有关系，他还偏不听。”  
蒂娜还在状况之外，纽特已经上前跟克雷登斯进一步交谈，并尽力劝说他进入箱子，事情闹得这么大，外面全是美国魔法国会的傲罗，克雷登斯不可能全身而退。  
“格林德沃先生，您刚刚的话是什么意思？”蒂娜走到他面前，“格雷夫斯先生是自愿跟您交换身份的吗？”  
盖勒特扫了这个年轻姑娘一眼，文森特刚刚工作时还在信中提到过她，美国傲罗队伍中的一股清流，一个不错的前辈，对自家儿子也很照顾。放在霍格沃茨就是个不折不扣的格兰芬多，阿不思最喜欢的类型。  
虽然他一直觉得挺傻的。中年人魔杖轻挥又变成了格雷夫斯的模样，用蒂娜无比熟悉的声线回答她：“难道你认为是我绑架了他吗，戈维斯坦小姐？”  
蒂娜感觉自己浑身的鸡皮疙瘩纷纷起立了。那边纽特叫了她一声，克雷登斯不想一个人呆在箱子里，而他们几个中他最信任的只有蒂娜，傲罗有些担心地偷瞟了一眼格林德沃又看着纽特，小獾点点头叫她放心。  
“现在外面全是傲罗和麻瓜，您准备怎么办？”过了十几年纽特还是有点怕他，盖勒特的视线扫过隧道各处又看了一眼他的箱子。纽特下意识换了只手把箱子背到身后，这下真的像只护食的小獾了。  
“你箱子里有没有什么生物是可以消除人记忆的。”他懒得拆穿年轻人的小动作，毕竟这只箱子虽然是阿不思送给他的，但其中的无痕伸缩术其实是他们夫妇两人的作品。  
“有是有。”纽特握紧了箱子的提手，他本想等到了亚利桑那州再跟弗兰克告别的，而且这个时候让任何魔法生物暴露在傲罗们的视线下都是活靶子，他没法这么做。  
“照他说的做。”隧道深处突然出现的中年人接上话，格雷夫斯被烟尘呛得咳个没完：“剩下的交给我们。”  
纽特被突然出现的正主吓了一跳，为自证格雷夫斯还叫纽特对自己丢了个显形咒，在得出结果后纽特立即行动起来，这位的可信度明显比假的那位高得多。  
“克雷登斯在哪？”灰头土脸的男人逼近换回本来面目的格林德沃压低了声音，语气不善。  
“茶杯的账出去再算。”格林德沃咬牙切齿，他看到隧道里的那些碎片了。

 

亲爱的妹妹：  
顺利的话我会在平安夜下午到达伦敦，希望我还能赶在晚饭前到家给你和舅舅帮帮忙，盯住妈妈别让她在烤鸡里放超量的糖，让莱纳斯和约翰尼消停点，我没有忘记他们的礼物，当然还有你的。  
梅林保佑，我的职位算是保住了。格雷夫斯先生在紧要关头赶了回来，他和爸爸的那套说辞还真把皮奎利女士唬住了，你真该在现场看看他们是怎么表演得一本正经的（我完全相信舅舅的那套说辞了，难怪他能在十六岁的时候就把妈妈骗到手）。斯卡曼德学长箱子里那只雷鸟帮了大忙，所有的麻瓜都忘了那天晚上发生的一切（也许个别人还记得一些？）。克雷登斯目前由格雷夫斯先生照看着，据蒂娜说他恢复得不错，明年秋天他们会想办法让他进伊法魔尼插班，虽然现在皮奎利女士还没有松口，不过我们总会有办法的。  
圣诞节后你还有几个月就要毕业了，约翰尼明年也要上学了，时间过得真是快得过分，我真担心那两个小家伙在失去你的看护后在学校里无法无天，妈妈以后怕是有的头疼了。有时离家太远还是诸多不便，虽然美国的饮食要比英国的丰富不少。  
帮我向妈妈他们问好。  
文森特  
阿不思下楼的时候文森特正在往圣诞树顶上挂星星，薇拉诺帮他扶着梯子，莱纳斯手里揣着下一个要挂上去的盒子，约翰尼悄悄打开了其中的一盒正在偷吃，阿不福斯正在厨房忙活，阿列安娜和她的丈夫孩子们正在最后一遍确认家里的装饰是否得当。虽然用魔法可以更快地完成这些，但是一家人都更偏爱用麻瓜的方式，这样更有趣一些。  
她听到敲门的声音了。女主人走过去打开门，格林德沃头顶上落满了雪花，看起来是在门廊下站了有一会儿了。  
“圣诞节快乐。”男人声音闷闷的，他打开手中的盒子，里面是那个熟悉的茶杯，蓝色的小星星排列成星座点缀在杯壁上，银色的光一闪一闪出“GG/AD”。  
阿不思眨眨眼，伸手拂去他肩上的积雪：“欢迎回家。”


	2. Chapter 2

文森特一手牵着妹妹一手拽了拽父亲的衣袖。盖勒特抬起头看着他：“怎么了？”  
“妈妈什么时候才能出来？”小男孩有点害怕，但他不愿意在妹妹面前表现出来：“还有弟弟。”他身边的薇拉诺只是忽闪着一双大眼睛，看着他不敢说话。  
男人把孩子们揽进怀里，难得温和又耐心地回答他们：“很快的，放心。”  
实际上他完全不放心，麻瓜世界近年来愈发紧张的气氛终于在今年夏天被点燃引爆，先是德国、奥匈、沙俄，接着法国、比利时一直到英国，欧洲大陆乱起来之后其他几个洲也一拥而上，不到半年时间整个世界乱成一团，各地的黑巫师们趁着混乱开始为自己造势，盖勒特所在的麻瓜外交司天天忙得脚不沾地，压根没几个时间能回家，阿不思在学校里也没法轻松，不少麻瓜出身的学生人心不稳，退学了快一半，与巫师家庭出身的学生矛盾也不断升级，魔法部那边还在给她施压，强制要求所有巫师不得加入麻瓜的战争中去，所有教授也不得如此引导学生。  
这都还不算家里的事，文森特和薇拉诺也不能完全交给阿不福斯和阿列安娜管教，一来二去阿不思这次根本没法好好养胎，好歹这次揣着的这个不算爱惹事，没有提前造访也没有拖着不来，将将是预产期那天，他的陪产假才算是顺利批下来。  
过了一会儿助手先把小莱纳斯抱了出来，又过了一会儿阿不思也出来了，她精神状态还算不错，盖勒特看着她苍白的脸心疼得一塌糊涂。  
“他还好吗？”  
“先管好你自己吧。”格林德沃先生有点不高兴，一边说着一边在妻子面上落下一个吻。文森特和薇拉诺一左一右围在婴儿床边看着那个刚刚洗完澡的小东西，兄妹俩都是一脸严肃。  
“他好小啊。”文森特有点想揉揉他的脸蛋，但是他忍住了。  
“而且好丑。”薇拉诺最终还是没忍住这句话，文森特想说这样评价弟弟是不对的，但又觉得妹妹没有说错，于是眉头皱得更紧，一脸苦大仇深，心想着原来妈妈就是因为你才难受这么久啊。  
战时的新生儿比平日的总要显得更精贵几分，毕竟在每天都有大量人员死亡的阴影下这些小家伙好歹能让人看到未来是存在的。盖勒特虽然早见惯了生死，但长时间与这些打交道总是无法令人舒服，阿不思的平安和小儿子的降生让他宽慰安心多了。文森特和薇拉诺在他整个陪产假期间也一直跟着，从前再如何不羁的小子也不得不承认跟家人在一起能让他的神经放松不少，至少终于能睡一个好觉。  
但平静的日子总是短暂，尤其在这个特殊的时期。在家呆了不到两周战场上的形势再次变化，偏偏那群蠢货没一个能让人省点心，他不得不提前结束假期回到岗位上，走之前还特意跟布莱克校长和迪佩特教授打了招呼。毕竟已经一起生活了十五年，从少年逐渐步入青年，盖勒特太了解阿不思的责任感和奉献精神了，如果这个时段学校里学生再出了什么事，他完全相信妻子会立刻从病床上跳下来，接着披上她那身邓布利多教授的铠甲开始新一轮的折腾。  
她太需要一个真正的假期了，从当年两个人走到一起，头两年是经济拮据和他跟阿不福斯完全没法对付的家庭关系，再来是为了他进入德国魔法部带来的两地分居，有了文森特之后好歹算进入正轨，然后又是薇拉诺，好歹各自的工作都进入了上升期，两个孩子也慢慢懂事，战争跟着就爆发了。  
能者多劳，盖勒特也明白阿不思的志愿和抱负，自她出任变形术教授起就在课堂上不断引导两种出身的学生同时努力在学术界造势，尽最大能力缩小麻瓜与巫师之间的偏见和矛盾，这次英国有不少巫师自发上战场对抗黒巫师为麻瓜们争取时间，多多少少还是有她这些年做的努力在其中。  
或许等战争结束的时候他们能好好谈一谈，带着孩子们一起出去走一走，自从初遇的夏天之后他们就难得有旅行的空闲，但他一直都想，尤其当初婚礼实在太过仓促，格林德沃先生多年一直有些过意不去，总想找补点什么，又在各自忙碌的生活中失去一次次机会。但这次他打定了主意，无论如何要空出这段时间。  
但天有不测风云，布莱克校长和迪佩特教授牢记着格林德沃先生的嘱托，架不住阿不福斯在晚饭时不慎多了一句嘴，纽特出事的消息在事发两天后还是传到阿不思的耳朵里。当晚女巫就从文森特的糖罐和薇拉诺的图画书里找到了崽子们藏起来的报纸，两个豆丁垂着头不敢吭声，妈妈极少真正发火，所以比起会罚他们抄魔咒的爸爸，阿不思在家里的权威要高得多。  
“我非常失望。”平日母亲眼里的湖水变成了坚冰，“我本以为有你们父亲的先例在前，你们能懂得被开除学籍对一个人而言是多么严重的事。又尤其对一个极有天赋本该有更好前途的年轻人而言，这是怎样的打击。”  
纽特•斯卡曼德个人是没法忘记那一天的。他虽说算是自愿替丽塔背了锅，但面对霍格沃茨所有校董的质问还是让他极为不安，斯卡曼德家族虽说也是纯血家族，但比起莱斯特兰奇还是过于渺小，何况的确有学生重伤，他无法推辞。  
邓布利多教授是在校董们投票前闯进来的，女巫的发髻梳得齐齐整整，紫色袍子里扣子扣到最上面的一颗，语气不容置喙，根本不像是刚刚生育过的人。莱斯特兰奇家族的族长被女巫带来的一系列调查结果报告搞得脸色铁青，布莱克校长像是完全惊呆了，并开始不断向校董们解释邓布利多教授还在产假期间，他并没有将此事告知对方。  
“就像校董们刚刚所说的，这次事件的确造成了学生重伤入院的事实，斯卡曼德先生也的确承认自己与此事有关，但疑点我刚刚已经给各位一一列举了。事件本身造成的影响的确恶劣，但也不能因此而草率地开除一位极有天赋的优秀学生。”邓布利多教授一手扶着桌案眼睛扫过在场的每一个人，“我建议斯卡曼德先生暂且留校禁闭，后续处理在更多调查之后再斟酌定夺。”  
梅林本人降临大概也不过如此了。雀斑小子呆呆地看着自己的变形术教授，只觉得眼眶里发酸，于是不断地眨眼睛防止自己在校董们面前再出什么丑。  
接下来的一个月，从事发地到受伤的学生到可能的目击者甚至到纽特本人，一层一层的问询和魔法痕迹效验，邓布利多教授几乎就没停下来过，即使这样她每天也会抽出时间探望纽特，某种意义上他们都明白，他自己才是真正的突破口。  
“你该知道至少要拿到毕业证，无论你日后到底想走往哪个方向。”邓布利多教授说的他不是不明白，但是赫奇帕奇从不出卖朋友，他们会尽自己的所有去保护他们。  
“我很抱歉教授。”纽特喏喏着，即使从他被关禁闭起，丽塔从未来探望他一次。  
“您应该多修养才是，真的很感谢您。”小獾看着那双蓝眼睛只觉得内心不安，尽管教授掩饰得很好，但长期与动物们打交道的孩子有着比常人更加敏感细腻的心，无论结果如何，能有人对他伸出这双手已是万幸，但比起自己的命运他现在更担心的是老师的身体。  
而也许真的是怕什么来什么。  
阿不思从医疗翼里苏醒过来时盖勒特已经坐在病床边了，男人手里还拿着一份文件，旁边的椅子上放着一摞各国的巫师与麻瓜报纸，最上层压着一个咖啡杯，被打湿的报纸又恢复干燥，留下一圈圆圆的折痕。他的发型一团糟，胡子拉碴的，领口的扣子解到第三颗，领带早就不知所踪。她不知道他在这里坐了多久，但丈夫的眼睛已经熬的通红。  
他多久没好好休息过了？  
然而教授没有得到这个问题的答案，盖勒特很快发现她醒了，男人脸上没因此产生多大的情绪变化，他平静地叫了治疗师，进一步检查之后阿不思得到了好好休养的医嘱，并且是必须。  
治疗师退场，病房只剩下男女主角，重头戏这才上演。  
“布莱克校长昨天晚上直接通过壁炉联系我。”盖勒特把手上的文件整理好放在一边，“一上来就给我请罪，说辜负了我的托付，没把你照看好。”  
阿不思没搭腔，她明白对方为什么生气，但她同样无法让自己坐视不管，这是她的坚持，不会因为任何因素而改变。  
“我不想说莱纳斯才多大这种话，毕竟从他出生之后我自己也没尽心多少。但是邓布利多教授，在你那该死的正义感和责任心快要超越一切的时候能不能分出哪怕一丁点精力想想如果真的出了什么事，你要我怎么办？！”  
他是真的急了。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我不需要你抱歉。”盖勒特激动得声音微微发抖，“这不是第一次了，邓布利多教授你是个‘惯犯’，还是屡教不改的那种，你要我怎么相信？”  
有过类似经历的人应该都知道刚从病床上醒过来就被吼这么一通是一种怎样的体验。阿不思半躺回床上只觉得脑仁疼，干脆翻过身对着人，摆明了不想理他或者是担心本就烦躁的自己会更控制不住蹦出什么过于伤人的话。  
哪有什么大人物，她拉过被子盖住头，在婚姻生活的家长里短里都是小人物。阿不思在被子里捂住耳朵做无用的抵抗，盖勒特气得感觉自己也可以马上就地躺下了，反正这里就是医疗翼，正好也方便。  
“你什么时候走。”被子里的人瓮声瓮气的，格林德沃先生被她气笑了，他拿起那份刚刚放在一边的文件重新开始翻阅：“最近都是书面工作，我就在这里处理，你什么时候恢复了，我什么时候走。”  
邓布利多教授猛地掀开被子，格林德沃先生手上的文件被被子带起来的气流盖了他一脸。  
“如果不是真的很重要我也犯不着这样，现在事情真的很紧急，我保证在解决完之后马上休假直到恢复。”阿不思盯着他，盖勒特回瞪回去：“你现在要是再不把被子盖好我马上想办法让那个小子的OWL成绩也作废。”  
“你敢！”  
“你看我敢不敢！”  
“这是我的工作！麻烦您搞清楚这里是霍格沃茨，不是你的德国魔法部格林德沃先生！”  
“你要跟我在这讨论角色问题吗？容我提醒您一句邓布利多教授，除了这个霍格沃茨变形术教授这个头衔之外您还是印在婚姻证明上的格林德沃夫人，以及三个孩子的母亲！”  
“是吗？那么请问格林德沃先生，结婚第三年就背着家里潜入塞尔维亚国王王后的宫殿里作为德国魔法部的线人，整个政变结束到新国王即位时都还在跟我写信说‘在莱茵河跟麻瓜们谈生意’的人，有没有想过自己还有一个家！”  
“你非要翻旧账？”盖勒特抿了抿嘴，“我全须全尾地回来了，我可不像你！”  
“是啊，除了眉毛上的那道疤，的确是全须全尾。”  
这次病房里很是沉默了一阵。说起来都是讲到听烦了的道理——永远不要把工作上的火气带回家里，永远不要对自己最亲近的人发脾气，尤其在双方压力都非常大的时候。但是在实际的日常生活里，就算是他们也没法确保真的每次都按照约法三章里讲的执行，是人就总有失态的时候，而在对方面前失态是使损失降低到最小的选择。  
听起来够令人沮丧了，因为对方是最了解你的那一个。  
“至少让我去跟纽特道个平安，这几天没有多少人去探望那个孩子。”阿不思还是先开口的那一个，盖勒特抹了一把脸，知道这是她短时间内能做出的最大让步了，于是起身把她的外袍取下来给她披上，又给她施了个保温咒。  
“你其实可以不必这么较真。”他一路揽着她往禁闭室的方向走，走出一段之后阿不思才回答：“我只是不想再看到类似的情况再发生。”  
“纽特因为对魔法生物的喜爱和研究一直没什么朋友，说到底不过是因为他跟别人‘不同’，所以这次出事之后连一个为他说话的人都没有。”女巫抬头看了一眼丈夫，“说到底，他跟我们当年又有多少区别呢？”  
盖勒特再不说话。  
纽特还是被开除了。但盖勒特和阿不思为两国魔法部部长介绍了这位年轻人，部长们对纽特与龙类惊人的沟通力而惊叹，在一次秘密会议之后同意为他的研究提供资金支持，前提是纽特能让龙在战场上发挥出最大的作用。  
“我很抱歉。”阿不思将一个手提箱递给雀斑小子，“我本不想把你牵扯到战争里。”  
年轻的赫奇帕奇使劲摇头：“您为我做的够多了教授，还有格林德沃先生，很感谢你们，不然我怎么可能还有机会继续研究这些。”  
“这个手提箱里有一个足够强力的空间伸缩咒，应该足够装下各种大小的生物让他们在里面安稳地生活。”阿不思把一缕长发别到耳后，“盖勒特不好意思来送你，但里面有他一半的功劳。”  
纽特提着那个手提箱整个人愣在原地，几秒后小獾的眼眶红了：“我，我一定不会让您失望教授，我保证！”  
“我相信你，斯卡曼德先生。”阿不思向他告别。  
生活看似重归正轨，阿不思继续她的休假，莱纳斯半岁之后回到学校继续她的工作，盖勒特回到德国并开始接触更多前线的事宜，但总是有什么变得不一样了。他有空的时候还是会使用双面镜跟家里联系，有时候是白天有时候是半夜，但两个人交谈的时间越来越少，大多数时候问及的都是孩子们的情况或者对方工作上的进展，纽特的事件像是萨拉热窝的那颗子弹，目前两个人都在防止全面战争的爆发。  
阿不思捧着双面镜蹑手蹑脚地进入了婴儿房，把镜子对准床上睡得流口水的莱纳斯，让他的父亲看看他最近又长大了多少。  
“我还要过段时间才能回来。”盖勒特在镜子那头说着，他躺在办公室的沙发上，毯子盖到胸口，衬衣都没脱下来，头发也不知道几天没洗了。阿不思摸了摸镜子里的那张脸，那边的光线也昏暗得要命，她看不清镜中人的细节，只是为他语气里的疲惫和严肃揪心，便简单应了他的话，叫他早些休息。  
最坏不过是离婚。阿不思躺在床上想了一夜，从自己十八岁那年开始到现在已经是第十六个年头，她想起那个夏天自己也是这样躺在阁楼房间的床上，然后窗户的方向就传来猫头鹰的喙敲在玻璃上的“叨叨叨”，最多的一次他们一个晚上通了十封信，没有出现第十一封的原因是盖勒特直接爬上了她的阁楼，金发小坏蛋用魔咒打开窗户，画框是木窗框和风中飞扬的帘幕，背景是远远的月光，主角是他。  
他们大概真的很久很久没有好好说过话了。两个人聪明人犯了所有自由恋爱感情良好的夫妇一样的错误——以为足够了解对方，于是沟通的时间越来越少，可默契毕竟是意外财富，不代表美酒能完全替代主粮。下半夜的时候她还是酝酿不出任何睡意，于是起身在三个孩子的房间里各转了一圈。文森特大概会是个标准的优秀巫师，拥有所有的勇气和天赋都在恰到好处的那个点上，不过他恐怕也因此永远无法逃脱父亲的管教了，薇拉诺的天赋是最接近他们夫妇俩的，但性子过于懒散，恐怕比起父母如今的忙忙碌碌，她长大后更乐意做个轻松的闲职，至于小莱纳斯，他还太小了，她还要花很多时间去看顾他、教导他，让他们都能成为自己想成为的，很好的人。  
能坏到哪里去呢，她可以带着孩子们搬回霍格沃茨的职工宿舍，等到孩子们都长大了，她就可以安心当个快乐的小老太太，教教学生吃吃糖，再过很久很久，就在母校高塔上的某个房间安稳地“睡去”，进行另一场冒险。  
能坏到哪里去呢。阿不思趴在小儿子的婴儿床边，慢慢睡着了。  
盖勒特回来的时候莱纳斯都一岁了，家里的边角墙壁都被包上了软垫，小家伙扶着墙一步一步往前挪着，文森特在他前面拿走地毯上会绊倒他的玩具，薇拉诺跟在他后面提心吊胆，生怕他摔下去。盖勒特从玄关走进来的时候三个小孩子都愣住了，文森特和薇拉诺在尖叫后扑进了爸爸的怀里，莱纳斯一手扶着墙，虚起眼睛仔细观察这个巨大的家伙。  
“还记得我吗小伙子？”他在吻过大儿子和女儿的额头之后走向小儿子，莱纳斯面前的庞然大物蹲了下来，小家伙歪着头任由他的手掌摸摸自己的头顶又在自己额头上亲了一口，觉得他有一点眼熟。  
“阿尔呢？”他回头问文森特，老大指了指厨房，告诉他妈妈在烤饼干，糖的量他已经盯着了，不会有问题。盖勒特点了点头走向了厨房，背后的三个崽子聚拢起来，小孩子总是比大人们想得要敏感得多。  
“我觉得爸爸有点奇怪。”薇拉诺压低了声音，“但的确是爸爸没错。”  
文森特在思考要不要把爸爸妈妈之前吵架的事告诉妹妹，毕竟阿不福斯舅舅说那真的很严重，专门嘱托他要看好妈妈和妹妹弟弟。  
“应该没事的。”老大故作老成地安慰妹妹，“他大概只是怕妈妈又在偷偷放糖。”  
身边小小的莱纳斯呜哇了一声，眼里充满了对哥哥的不信任和嘲讽。  
厨房里的气氛倒没有孩子们想像得那么紧张，盖勒特的外套脱在起居室的沙发，一进门就解开了袖口挽起了袖子，阿不思正在搅拌一锅奶油蛤蜊汤，案板上还放着没来得及磨碎的香料，他没说话，直接动手开始操作研磨器，每次这种时候就让人有回到魔药课教室的错觉。  
“路上顺利吗？”阿不思把火开大了一点接着盖上了锅盖，准备收汁。  
“还好。”这就是不太好的意思，盖勒特•格林德沃是个一贯自傲的强大巫师，不那么肯定的词一般极少出现在他的发言里。  
阿不思不用费心想也明白现在他每天面临的都是什么，英国本土好歹有一道海峡和海军作为屏障，但欧洲大陆上就没有这些了。而且鉴于德国的麻瓜是最早发起战争的国家，国际魔法界对他们的施压是最大的。  
“下一步准备怎么办。”她问的是他本人，而非他们的决策方向，盖勒特当然听懂了，这也是他为什么能休这个假的原因。  
“我跟麻瓜们打交道的时间是部里所有人中最多的。”他把磨好的香料倒进小碗里，“昨天开会，我明年会去正面战场。”  
阿不思烫了手。  
饭桌上史无前例的安静，文森特和薇拉诺一开始还企图活跃气氛，但父母都不怎么搭腔，小崽子们渐渐安分下来，餐厅里只剩下餐具之间的细微碰撞声。  
“你们没事吗？”薇拉诺在躺进被窝里之后又伸出了一只手拉住了妈妈的裙角，阿不思把她的手塞回被窝里，坐在她床边：“是有一些问题，但是我们能解决的。”  
“爸爸是不是又要走。”小姑娘有点委屈，她还想吃爸爸做的点心，让爸爸给她讲睡前故事，还有爸爸给他们示范的各种魔法。  
“我很抱歉亲爱的。”她把女儿连着被子抱进怀里，“爸爸有他要做的事，有他的工作，就像妈妈一样。他还会回来的不是吗？”  
“他每次都走了好久好久才回来。”薇拉诺在母亲怀里打了个呵欠睡眼朦胧，“他总是不在家，莱纳斯都要认不出他了，我不想总是在镜子里跟他说话。”  
阿不思一时不知道该怎么回答女儿，低头一看才发现她已经睡着了。  
她回到主卧的时候盖勒特还在莱纳斯的婴儿房里，好在小家伙不认生怕人，跟着他玩了一晚上也就熟了，看着他对着小豆丁那么有耐心，文森特在一边嫉妒得不行又不敢说，憋了一肚子的委屈，刚刚她去看过，已经就着蒙头的姿势睡着了，她废了点劲儿才把被子扯下来给他盖好。  
床铺另一边的下陷让她知道另一位主人回到了这里，接着一条胳膊横过来搭在她腰上把她往那边带。这半边床已经空了大半年，阿不思一时以为是自己在做梦。  
两个人安静地抱了一会儿，阿不思靠在他胸口听他的心跳，盖勒特的手在一下一下顺着她的背，世界缩小到之只剩下这一张床，连孩子们都暂且被排到后面去。  
谁要离婚。她像十八岁时一样抱住了她的宝藏不撒手，然后被宝藏顺势压倒了。  
太久没做了两个人都有点急，盖勒特把润滑剂送进去的时候还没完全捂热，阿不思唔了一声，太凉了总觉得有点不舒服，但好在身上其他地方都是热的，尤其是跟他的皮肤接触到的部分。盖勒特一边动一边吻她，阿不思其实想要清醒一点，可是太舒服了，她没有那么多精力去思考。  
“我跟你一起……”她捧着丈夫的脸，声音也被撞散。盖勒特俯下身吻住她：“你得留在这里，我需要我的指挥和军需官。”  
“军师都是随军的……”她不依不饶，腿缠得他更紧，他进得也更深，盖勒特知道说不过她，于是干脆用嘴堵住她的，任由妻子在自己背上抓挠。阿不思气不过就咬他，可腥味出现在口腔里的时候心疼的又是自己了。  
盖勒特在家里呆到了阿不思的圣诞节假期结束，他白天给文森特和薇拉诺示范新的魔咒，教莱纳斯说话，一家人一起去对角巷，并例行公事一般在猪头酒吧跟阿不福斯互丢毫无杀伤力的恶咒。晚上在哄睡着莱纳斯，给薇拉诺讲完睡前故事之后和阿不思做到半夜，有时候在卧室，有时候在浴室，最大胆的一次在起居室，有孩子之后他们就没这么干过了。  
离别前夜倒是没有做爱，两个人像他第一天回来的时候静静地躺在床上拥抱，他顺着妻子的背：“其实我一直想再跟你去全世界走一遍，不知道当年那家冰淇淋还在不在？老板说好的我们二十周年的时候给我们免单。”  
“不带孩子们吗？”阿不思从他怀里探出头，他抚摸着她的脸颊微笑着，语气倒是异常坚定：“不带，一个都不带。”  
从前阿不思也一直期望战争能够尽早结束，但从来没有像现在这样强烈过。魔法部的又一场紧急会议结束了，她和同事们一起走出会场返回学校。变形术教授在内心默默唾弃自己的自私，又耐不住数上次跟盖勒特通话是几天前的事。现在战场上的局面慢慢变为僵持，各方都投入了大量的人物力，高层们一方面担心这样的投入带来的只是徒劳的消耗，另一方面又清楚前线一旦失去这些投入，他们的控制地区就会立即后退。  
文森特在半夜醒来，他听到了房间外的动静。已经是夏天，但妈妈并没有因此而轻松下来，她有开不完的会和写不完的材料，家里堆着各个国家的报纸，虽然知道并不可能，但他和薇拉诺还是把每一张照片都看过去，仿佛能透过这些人看到爸爸现在的样子。  
妈妈需要休息。他听到阿不福斯舅舅和阿列安娜小姨无数次说起，弟弟在妈妈肚子里，衣服已经遮不住她的身形。  
可妈妈又半夜起来坐在花园里了。小男孩趴在二楼的围栏上，思考了一下要不要给妈妈拿一条毯子，如果是爸爸的话，他应该会这么做的。  
然后文森特垂下了头，因为他想起妈妈刚刚是披着毯子出去的，他不知道自己还能为她做什么了。  
要是爸爸在就好了，他一定知道。  
索姆河的情况越来越糟糕了。战役开始的第一天英国的麻瓜军队就损失了六万多人，猫头鹰带回来的信件上说德国人都躲在战壕里，根本不需要出来，架起枪支一扫就是一片，跟收麦子一样。阿不思听完这封信，简单的想像就让她胃里翻滚得厉害，险些当场吐出来。  
“黑巫师封锁了门钥匙的通道，壁炉是一早就不能用了，现在只剩下幻影移行。”报告的女士取下眼镜叹了口气，“这样一来我们就无法转移伤员了，幻影移行对于伤员而言危险性更大。而再这么下去，幻影移行恐怕也会无法使用。”  
埃弗蒙德在战争一开始的时候就颁布了紧急法令，为的就是阻止巫师们参与到麻瓜的战争中去，新世纪带来的各种变化不仅仅让麻瓜世界天翻地覆，巫师世界也同样动荡不安。老派的纯血家族死守着昔日荣耀，恐惧于麻瓜通过科技不断与他们手中的魔杖缩小差距，从而对混血和麻瓜出身的年轻巫师们也更加排斥。魔法部高层们唯恐自己的世界暴露在外，一心只想把两边分得更开。阿不思他们违反禁令私下活动本就艰难，现在更是雪上加霜。  
而那位女巫的预测是对的，约翰尼出生的当天，她再也无法与盖勒特取得联系，派往索姆河范围内所有的猫头鹰有去无回，福克斯尝试了一次，很快垂着头回到家中，嘴里还叼着那封信，信封被火燎了一个角。凤凰停在她的床前，一滴眼泪从她的眼角滴落在阿不思的额头上。  
“不能再让你去冒险了福克斯。”她伸手抚摸宠物长长的脖子，“你的眼泪可是很珍贵的。”  
恢复通信是十二月的时候。阿不思正抱着约翰尼坐在书桌前给纽特回信，他和龙在战场上的合作相当成功，虽然大多数人并不认同这种方式，更愿意推崇他的大哥，但是小獾的状态已经比上次分别时好了许多。  
“部长跟我透露，在战争结束之后可以出一本有关于动物们的书籍。他希望我能采集到尽可能多的资料，而且愿意提供一定的经费。”  
总还是有值得人高兴的事。约翰尼在她怀里拽了拽她的头发，她顺势低下头，小儿子正手舞足蹈努力地想向她表达什么。  
双面镜就是这个时候亮起来的。她一时没有反应过来，直到小家伙冲着那里“啊啊”，女巫才一把夺过那面镜子，失联了几个月的人出现在镜中。  
两个人都对着镜子看了很久，各自凝固成对方眼中的照片。这次是盖勒特先开口的：“昨天晚上组织了一次突击，现在突破了一个口子，现在能进行幻影移行了，不过送东西还是要福克斯才保险，猫头鹰被查得很严。”  
阿不思反应得很快：“你需要什么，我一并叫她带过去。”盖勒特报了几种魔药的名字，治疗各种病症的都有，接着跟她简单讲明了目前的状况，阿不思一一在纸上记好，刚想继续问他敌方的情况，谁知道怀里的小家伙抢先一步拍打起了镜面，一边发出欢快的尖叫。  
阿不思经常拿盖勒特的照片给他看，他认得这个人。  
“我可能要到完全结束之后才能回来，就算战争结束，后续肯定还有漫长的会议时间。”格林德沃先生的语气一转，“如果继续对峙下去，二月份的时候还会发动一次进攻。不过目的已经达到了，德国方面的人物力消耗得很厉害，从后备储蓄上来看已经拖不过联军了。”  
“我会把情况马上通知各方。”现在她能在纽特的信中将他哥哥一切平安的消息告诉他了，阿不思握起约翰尼的小手，带着儿子朝镜子里的人挥了挥，盖勒特在战壕的阴影里看着那个肉嘟嘟的白团子和抱着他的人，难得露出了真心的笑。  
文森特和薇拉诺现在学习外语的最直接途径就是麻瓜们的报纸，老大老二语言一路进步得飞快，只是苦了莱纳斯一下接受的信息量过大，反而说话学得慢。小鬼们靠在一起研究报纸，单从上面看情况似乎没有改变多少，双方依旧对峙着。但从母亲逐渐放松的状况和她半夜起夜次数的减少，两个大的知道最困难的时候可能已经过去了。  
到了1918年11月11日，阿不思把双面镜递给孩子们，瘦了许多的盖勒特在那头跟他们打招呼。  
“我想你了爸爸。”文森特难得完全没了他身为长子的架子，比薇拉诺还要激动一些，眼泪不停地往下滚，话都有点说不出来，一向对长子要求颇为严格的盖勒特反而说不出什么责难的话了，从文森特懂事起他还没见儿子这么哭过。  
“今年圣诞节可能赶不上了，爸爸现在安全了，只是还要回德国处理一些事情。”他难得对他们这么有耐心，文森特记得上一次还是莱纳斯出生的时候。而现在莱纳斯已经会霸占镜子对着爸爸滔滔不绝了——他总是有说不完的话。文森特想到这里又抽了抽鼻子，小茶几上的麻瓜报纸被风吹起来，露出庆祝战争胜利结束的照片。  
凡尔赛会议结束的当晚奥地利的魔法部长和匈牙利魔法部长都想请盖勒特去喝一杯，但当他们回到酒店的房间询问服务员时对方却告诉他们，格林德沃先生在三分钟前已经带着他的行李办好手续通过壁炉离开了。  
“先生说再不走就赶不上二十周年结婚纪念日了。”服务员对他印象极为深刻，格林德沃先生的怀表里存着他太太的照片，刚刚他偷偷瞄了一眼，这位先生立刻像只被人觊觎宝藏的龙，只一眼就瞪得他背后发凉。  
不过格林德沃夫人，真是个美人啊。  
盖勒特到家门口的时候英国已是凌晨，周围建筑物里没有一户亮着灯，他在熟悉的铁艺门前停下脚步深吸了一口气，空气里有熟悉的紫藤花香。盖勒特走得匆忙，离开巴黎前都没来得及再好好收拾一下自己，他身上还穿着会议时的衣服，但发型经这一路已经乱得不行了，整个人消瘦得厉害，从前的衬衫套在身上都有些撑不起来，新的胡渣又冒了出来。  
今天是1919年6月28号，二十年前他遇到阿不思的那一天。  
格林德沃先生又深吸了一口气，挥动魔杖解开咒语走进去。这么晚了，阿不思和孩子们应该已经睡了。然而他刚刚走进前院的花园，就看到了披着睡袍坐在花丛中的人。  
大概就是因为太安静了，所以一直到他走到阿不思面前女巫都只是呆呆地盯着他，像担心自己打破一个梦。于是只能盖勒特放下手中的手提箱一边向她靠近。阿不思在他的牵引下站起来，慢慢伸出手抚摸他的脸。月亮从云里走出来，盖勒特看着她的眼睛一点一点亮起来，月光撒在她脸上，就像当年他爬上她的阳台时一样。  
夏日的花园里尽是草木和泥土的香气。阿不思把头靠在他肩上，他把头埋在阿不思的长发里，熟悉的蜂蜜味让他一颗心都落了地。  
接下来就是二十周年的旅行了。他洗完澡躺进床里的时候盘算着，那家店还在，店主一家也在，希望他不要被炮弹吓到忘了当时说的话。  
格林德沃先生抱着格林德沃夫人躺在自家卧室的床上，久违的睡了一个好觉。  
阿不思醒来时明显已经天亮很久了，阳光顺着窗帘间的缝隙一路延伸到床上，她坐起来愣了一会儿，接着立刻看向床的另一半，那里是空的。  
女巫脑子一片空白，她跳下床赤着脚打开门，一路上看过孩子们的房间，里面竟然也空无一人。阿不思的心脏跳到嗓子眼，几乎是三步并两步跳下了楼梯，起居室同样没有人。  
厨房的动静拯救了她，阿不思慢慢走过去打开厨房门，文森特和薇拉诺围在灶台前听候指挥，莱纳斯抱住了盖勒特的一条腿，约翰尼则骑在他脖子上，盖勒特听到声音回过头，他还围着围裙，脸上和裤子上被约翰尼扑得全是面粉。  
“需要帮忙吗？”阿不思笑着，盖勒特像十六岁那年一样故作严肃地点点头：“在您洗漱完之后，当然。”


End file.
